nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HAMR Movement
You really love hammers, dont'cha? Well, your help is most appreciated. We need more support in our fight, or we will lose badly. The Master's Voice 13:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Wont Oceana join our fight? They want to be freed from communist/unionist rule too, don't they? Aged youngman 13:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I am sure that is what the majority wishes for. And there is a strong group of hardcore conservatives out there, some of them own guns. It's the ideal place for our rebellion to move to. Let us expand our movement, and achieve our ultimate goal of freeing Lovia intirely! ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 13:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My first concern are the families in Kings, but if we could form a coalition of reformed states that would be great! Aged youngman 13:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Welcome back, aged youngman! :) @TMV:What's with the new sig? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 13:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::My new sig is just a guy flipping you off. Isn't it awesome? ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 13:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Each to his own I guess... :P --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 13:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :If there's adventure I'm in :p Aged youngman 14:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's adventure time, people! Let's go down with a bang or conquer Lovia! ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 14:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Just like to comment that 'High Authority of the Revolutionary Movement' stands for HARM, not HAMR. :) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 16:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Now that is an embarrassing mistake. Welcome back, Kim. Also, TMV, your signature doesn't represent you at all and it's not very... eh... I'll just say kind. Changing it back would be most appreciated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::This guy is damn annoying. when he first came all he did is start a revolution #fail. And then another soon to be #FAIL all over a hammer. This guy just is rarely active and when he comes back he starts a revoultion #fail. And he has some weird hammer fetish like seriously it's scarry. But for some reason the hammer fetish doesn't translate into the spelling of the "Word" hammer. #BIGGESTFAIL. Also sorry my friend TMV It looks like a middle finger but it also looks like a dick sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah...kinda really awkward. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey? At least he doesn't think we need to start over. :P Look at all the activity we're getting. As long as he remains active and keeps up his duties, the revolution is a great thing for activity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :@TM: Yeah, always look at the bright side of things. :@Mike: Maybe you thought my sig looks like a dick because that's the first thing you thought about, for whatever reason that is. To me, it's just a guy flipping off. Saw it on youtube somewhere and thought it would make a funny signature. Anyway, I don't really give a fuck. ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 07:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Commentaries As people pointed out above, you didn't think trough your HAMR-thing. I do however think its clever, just make it fit. Also, I don't mind you picking up some of Johnson's original 'southern people of Kings' identity-thingy, but make sure you know your (his)story. Since I can't forbid this, I do want it to be firmly integrated. For an end note: I will never give up even as much as an inch of Kings! 07:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please dont overreact I only participate in what was already going on. I read kings history before I started and I said I didn't want to use violence on innocent people. You are all being very rude not wanting me to write articls. Aged youngman 13:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm reorganizing the article a little and am going to write a proposed version of the part entitled 'relation to GMC and SF'. Let me know if you like it! Also, we should fix these two oddities: (1) the Southern Families are historically represented by the green X, not a double-stripe red cross. (2) is Gep Mecano II (really like that! ) only representative for the Southern Families collaborating with HAMR or is he an actual member? I prefer the first option. 09:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also make sure you fill in the 'program' section and that you create a worthwhile article for Matombé. 10:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay here is waht I think: history with the cross movement and families is fine, green x should be for southerners in general and the families can use the red one, Gep Mecano is not a member but just supported the movement. Aged youngman 05:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) UNITE, REBELS! VIVA LA REPUBBLICA! We demand our fellow rebels to sustain our Oslobodenia liberation front in Oceana, led by Il Duce Octavian! You will be generously rewarded for your support! VICTORIA Il Duce Octavian 13:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC)